Avengers Versus Zombies
by jcmd97
Summary: A day that started off like any other day for these unsuspecting heroes of our world. A small outbreak of zombies could cause the world to be turned upside down. Falling into an unsuspecting swarm of these undead. Smashing and crashing through buildings, can Tony Stark along with Thor, Bruce Banner, Captain America, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton fend off the undead.


Avengers Vs. Zombies

In the ashes of an old hydra lab there are a small group of Nazi sympathizing scientists. This location is in an old rundown lab built beneath a small village. The unsuspecting villagers above are taken through the months leading up to what some will say is the end of the world, something even the avengers will not be able to control. Extinction on a biblical level some may say.

The day is August 14th, as the sky turns a light grey over the Guatemalan sky, some little friends come out the play. The villagers on the island see something coming over the horizon. The village elders send a small group of men out to see who these beings were. The small group of men massing around 10 encircle the group of what they believe is around 4-5 figures. As they get closer they can hear the subsequent moans of these figures. They sneak around coordinating their attack with hand signals and bird noises. As they get within their range to kill, the group leader pulls out a rather large knife, as the rest of the men hold the leader sneaks behind one of the figures who is just cresting the hill. He can now see that these figures are men, dressed in a white cloth sheet. He plunges the knife into his chest while holding his mouth to keep the man from screaming. Apon sliding the knife out he releases the man, as he turns away he hears a moaning sound behind him. As he looks around he sees nothing, his men are gone and the figures in the white cloth have disappeared from sight. From where the body lay comes a loud almost roar like sound. The leader calls for his men to attack, but nothing happens. As he turns back to the man he had just stabbed, he sees the body move and start to get up. He stands there frozen with fear now gazing into the black soulless eyes of the cloth covered man. Face to face the gaping hole in the cloth covered man's chest is slowly oozing out a mucus colored blood. The cloth covered man suddenly bites into the man's chest, ripping flesh from bone, as blood squirts out over the now red stained cloth a shriek comes from the man's mouth which is now filling with blood. He drops to the ground lifeless.

Around 4 months later in the small Canadian town of Head-Smashed-In Buffalo Jump 6 powerful beings come to have the delicacy of poutine. Some say they are heroes, some say they are lame, some say there the most interesting people in the world. They are the Avengers.

From across the table Tony Stark and Thor are arguing who is cooler in their battle gear. Natasha and Bruce are gazing into each other's eyes. Captain America is thinking about what life would be like if he wasn't basically indestructible. Hawkeye is sitting in the corner trying to figure out how the hell he fits in to this equation of so called super heroes.

As the Avengers are sitting in the small Canadian town, Nick Fury comes up on Tony Stark's phone. As Tony throws the futuristic looking device on the table a hologram of Nick's face pops up in front of the team. With a distraught look on his face, Nick Says, "Suit up, your needed, this is no joke, I'll brief you in route to command".

In Route to the Hydra location Nick briefs to the team about their mission. "We still don't know what this is but it's affecting a lot of people and is moving rapidly through Asia, we have lost contact with our agents on the ground around 12 hours ago, be alert and report back when you get on the ground and know more, Fury out". As they make their final decent Tony and Thor take off to scout ahead and see what there up against. The ground is all fogged over, a slight mist raining through the air the clouds.

"There are no heat signatures boss" states Jarvis. "Alright" Tony says, as him and Thor decide to move closer into the blinding fog. The rest of the team wait for the go ahead from Tony. As Tony signals the rest of the Avengers in, Tony decides to do one last sweep of the area, turning on x-ray vison to get a better picture. As it switches on he says "Well shit" The rest of the team over the coms starts questioning Tony, "What's going on Tony" asks Black Widow.

Tony tells the shield agents that were previously deployed on the ground to get out NOW. As Agent Phil Coulson orders his men to fall back to the extraction point. Something suddenly grabs him and the rest of his small team of agents. "Phil" Barton says "come in Phil, what's your status" No reply comes over the radio.

Tony says to the team sounding chocked up "We need to leave, there gone"

As the team sits in silence they all have an unspoken agreement, they move in defying Tony's warning to get out. As they Land some of the fog clears, they are in the heart of the city. As they start moving through the city, Banner and Natasha move to clear out a building. "This town looks abandoned" states Cap.

As Natasha and Bruce slowly move through the building, room by room, Natasha Suddenly vanishes, leaving Bruce freaking out, feeling the monster inside of him getting ready to come out, he quickly runs outside and falls to the ground fighting with everything he has to suppress the monster from within. A loud shriek of pain comes from inside the building.

Cap and Barton move in, leading with his shield and Barton behind bow drawn. They look down the hallway to see Natasha lying face down, slowly moving closer they see blood pooling around her neck. "Go tell the rest of the team I'll look around for any evidence of who did this" orders Cap. As Barton rushes out of the building he is met by a thrashing banner still fighting the beast inside.

Barton calls Tony and Thor over to tell them the news. Suddenly Cap comes crashing through the window landing on his shield. Natasha now with deep blue eyes, pale skin, hungering for flesh. As she jumps out she lands in the middle of the group, as Thor gets ready to swing his mighty hammer, Romanoff with a quick thrust of her fist sends Thor flying into a building, rendering him unconscious. Natasha vanishes back into the building.

With Cap still on the ground and the fog dissipating, they see the area and the monsters that have been surrounding them. All with the same deep sunken in blue eyes blood shot and pale skin. As Cap and Barton Go back to back, Shield ready bow drawn they prepare for a fight. With the wind howling through the sky, Tony flying in circles through the air in this silence almost like he's dancing in the wind, and Bruce now transforming into the green behemoth, full of rage from the loss of his beloved Natasha. A brief and Solomon calm comes over the landscape. Suddenly a loud shriek comes out over the town. The rest of the team see a zombified Agent Phil Coulson, in a spider like stance on all four legs, teeth snarling as he scampers around the rooftops. Tony calmly says "Finally that poor bastard smiles". As the rest of the monsters start to surround Clint and Cap, they quickly run to the opening in a old decrepit building. As they enter the building they meet a pitch-black darkness, "shhhh" whispers Cap, "did you hear that?" Still back to back Barton looks over Caps shoulder and tells him "no, it was probably from outside". As they start moving through the building room by room, they enter yet another dark corridor, this time they see eyes that pierce their souls, "Natasha" says Cap in an excited but conceded tone. "Where have you been we need you, let's go". As they turn around and head toward the door she vanishes back into the blackness of the hallway. "Nat" Barton quickly yells, "stop screwing around, let's go". They decide to move in closer, suddenly Thor comes crashing through the wall, illuminating the hallway, then as fast as you could blink, Natasha grabs the stunned Hawkeye and Caption America, and disappears into the mazelike halls of the building. As Thor gets up, a zombie firmly attaches himself to the God that is Thor. As He swings his hammer taking flight the zombie is flung from his arm into a amassing pile of dead. As Thor stops to look at the damage done to his thought to be indestructible flesh, blood is slowly oozing out, around the bite is a brownish tint; he shrugs it off and gets back into the fight. As the Hulk is now running in circles smashing basically every conceivable thing in site, with every cycle he goes faster and faster it seems knocking down even more of the undead demons. Tony is flying overhead, shooting everything he targets, inside his helmet he is making pew pew noises, almost toying with the swarm of death below. Fury comes over the radio telling everyone to get out of the area, we are bombing the area. As Tony and Thor move out of the area the Hulk still going around pummeling the hell out of zombies. "The rest of the team is unaccounted for" says Tony. Okay return to base we will clean this up when you get back. As the blast wave of the bomb brushes throughout the landscape the defeated team hears a silence over the air once more. As they question and ponder their actions constantly asking themselves what they could have done differently.

Months have now passed, what's left of the Avengers have been scowering the globe trying to find any sign of their lost but not forgotten friends. Tony gets up in front of Thor and Bruce who hasn't had one day were he hasn't gone into big green Bezek mode from losing his beloved saucy Natasha. "Well there gone, we should probably retire, Thor you go rule your people and Bruce go live on an island, fight a gorilla for bananas or something, I'm going to continue being a billionaire because unlike everyone else I have a backup plan".

Over the news comes a shocking report of a new disease spreading like crazy, warning everyone to stay indoors making as little noise as possible and not trying to fight against these demonic monstrosities. As Tony looks at the TV he mutters the question almost to faint to hear, "Should we go, do you think that's them?" FIN


End file.
